


Wildest Expectations

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spreader Bars, Voyeurism, afab langauge, trans man keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: James has come to expect being surprised by Keith. But he never expected…this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has come to expect being surprised by Keith. But he never expected…this.

James has come to expect the unexpected from Keith.  


Fresh from grade school, he’d never expected that cold, loner Keith could be so hotheaded and passionate. Learning that Keith had laser-sharp focus and the skills of a seasoned pilot despite never having touched the controls of any flight vehicle had been a blow to his preconceptions. And it never seemed to stop happening.  


Keith isn’t a spoiled boy. He was distant and offensive because he was afraid of connection. His favorite color is the shade of gold that gilds the skies at the end of the day. He likes flying not because it let him be in solitude, but because it makes him feel freer than anything else; it’s just the sky, the machine, and freedom. Keith likes the sweetness of strawberries. He can touch his tongue to his elbow.  


James has come to expect being surprised by Keith. But he never expected…this.  


The door to Keith’s quarters opens with a mechanical hiss beneath the press of his palm. Pale brushed metal gleams softly in the wash of low ambery lights. Dimly, he can hear the sound of the ship’s engines.  


Something chimes softly; metal on metal. The sound of heavy breathing and half-muffled grunts issues from beyond the closed door of Keith’s bedroom.  


James’ feet move before his mind can form any clear thought.  


The door whisks open with another of those mechanized hisses. The lights are on; flooding the small room with pale, almost fluorescent light.  


James’ heart stutters to a complete stop before picking back up double-time. Heat floods his system; races down his spine and into his face. He gasps audibly, boots knocking into each other.  


The drab, Garrison-issue grey sheets and blanket pool on the floor in a messy heap. They tangle around reddened elbows and knees. Spots of wetness fleck them in places. Beneath Keith’s open mouth they’re dark with drool.  


Keith, himself, is sheened in sweat. His arms cross loosely under his head, fingers curling desperately into the sheets. A band of what looks to be soft black leather hugs his throat. The arch of his spine is somehow delicate despite the way that muscles play beneath flushed skin.  


Huge dark paws dance beside his elbows, claws scrabbling on the hard floor. Sleek fur clings to sweaty skin.  


Kosmo’s tail swishes subtly at the breathy groan that leaves Keith’s lips. His haunches flex, drawing a louder noise.  


James’ mind spins. The heat flooding his system swoops low when Keith turns his head.  


Long, dark lashes flutter before flicking open. Keith’s eyes are dark and hazy. His cheeks are flushed. Hair clings to his brow and neck.  


“You gonna, _hnnn_ , do anything besides st-stand there?”  


James startles, boots knocking together again. His cock twitches against the confines of his underwear. It takes him a moment to find anything resembling words.  


“W-what?”  


Keith’s eyes flutter as Kosmo’s haunches bunch and rock. His fingers sink into the sheets and he bites his lip. When he catches his breath, his mouth curves into a crooked smile.  


“Shit. Knew you’d be into this.” Keith lets out another low moan. His knees shuffle. “You are, aren’t you?”  


The heat in James’ face burns brighter. He can feel himself leaking into his underwear. He can’t lie.  


“Yeah.”  


“Knew it. Heard you watching some shit.”  


That makes James’ stomach dip in horror and arousal.  


“You’re into some kinky shit, Griffin.”  


“Says the guy getting fucked by his space wolf.”  


Keith’s laugh cuts into a breathy groan when Kosmo’s rhythm gets a little wild in reaction to the movements of his body.  


“Don’t know what you’re missing.” Keith wheezes.  


“You’re right.” James swallows hard. “I’d like to, though.”  


Eyes like the night sky open again. Bitten-red lips part, spit-slick and begging to be kissed, toyed with, used.  


“We’ll show you. If you want more afterwards…” Keith lets his words trail off.  


James nods. He can’t take his eyes off the two of them. Couldn’t even if the sirens blared to life and they were called to their stations.  


“Clothes off.” Keith orders.  


It’s a command that James can follow easily.  


The orange and cream of his jacket gets folded haphazardly and tossed into the chair by the door. His slacks and undershirt join it. The soles of his boots clatter against the floor as he kicks them off and peels his socks free. He tucks his thumbs into the band of his underwear before hesitating.  


Keith’s eyes are rapt on him, lashes fluttering with every movement of Kosmo’s hips. Hair sticks to his temples and curls around his ears.  


He braces himself on his elbows before getting onto his hands properly. The sheets slide and he pushes them back for a better grip. His chest is flushed. Piercings wink in the light, tiny silver beads to either side of his nipples. The band of leather James had spotted earlier bears a silver buckle and ring. From the ring dangles a round disk etched with something James can’t make out from this angle. It chimes merrily with every thrust.  


“Fuck. You’re hot.” Keith exhales sharply. “Wanna see you.”  


James bites his lip.  


“I want to see you, first.”  


It makes Keith shudder hard. He nods jerkily.  


“Kosmo. Back. Slow.”  


The space wolf whines but moves. His paws dance as he steps back and away. His maw parts, tongue lolling over sharp teeth. Golden eyes gleam in a decidedly hungry way as James steps forward.  


Keith looks over his shoulder and arches his back. His knees splay wide.  


His ass his flushed, his folds swollen and pink. His dick peeks out at the top, fat and dark. He shines with his arousal; a string of it hanging from him as he rocks his hips back. Precum leaks from his already frothy hole where it’s still open and red.  


A groan claws its way up James’ throat.  


“You’re so wet.”  


Keith hums, a pleased rumble of sound as he reaches behind himself. His nails dig into the soft curve of his ass and he pulls himself open.  


“Kosmo knows what he’s doing.” He turns to look over his shoulder again. “Kosmo.”  


Kosmo’s eyes swing back to Keith. His ears perk and his tail flicks. Beneath his belly, his cock twitches; thick and raw and red. His nose wrinkles slightly.  


“Kosmo, come back.”  


The space wolf returns, paws framing Keith in and belly rubbing over his back. Sleek haunches bunch.  


From this angle, James can just make out the way Kosmo’s cock ruts against Keith’s folds. It takes him a few thrusts and some shuffling before he lines up just right. The head catches and sinks in with a slick noise.  


Another breathy sound drops from Keith’s lips as Kosmo starts right back up where he’d left off.  


“Kosmo,” Keith moans. “Harder. Faster. Please.”  


Kosmo acquiesces with a canine whine. His cock splits Keith’s cunt open. A mixture of precum and slick dribble and string from between their joining bodies.  


“James. _Nnnh_ , fuck. James, I wanna-”  


James drags his eyes away and lets his feet carry him around to Keith’s head.  


Hazy, dark eyes blink up at him. Sharpened nails dig into the sheets and floor. The faintest hint of gold threads through Keith’s eyes. The tips of fangs peek from between parted red lips.  


“I wanna suck you off. Let me, _ahhhh-_ Please, let me suck you-”  


James swallows hard and shoves his hesitation aside. His thumbs tuck into the waist of his underwear. The plain white cloth pools at his feet before he kicks it away.  


The floor is cool beneath his knees. He folds his knees under Keith’s direction and tries not to flag under Keith’s scrutiny.  


Keith’s tongue darts out over his lower lip. His mouth opens around a delighted noise. Warm fingers drag along James’ cock and dabble along the veins.  


“Look at you.”  


James’ thighs judder when Keith ducks his head and flattens his tongue under the head.  


“Small. Perfect for my mouth, baby. Wanna make you come so bad.”  


James’ head spins. “Please. Keith.”  


Spit-slick lips wrap around him, easily take him to the hilt. Keith’s mouth is hot and wet and makes him see stars.  


Keith pulls back with an obscene pop, lips smeared with spit and pre-cum.  


“Kosmo. _Mmmmnnh._  Fuck me, Kosmo. Knot me. Please, Kosmo.”  


Kosmo whines, tongue lolling between his fangs. His claws scrabble against the floor. The slick noises fill the room, loud and debauched.  


Keith keens and promptly takes James back into his mouth. His sounds of pleasure buzz against James’ cock. Spit rolls down between them and slides over James’ balls.  


The collar around Keith’s throat chimes incessantly.  


Keith’s lashes flutter. He tongues the slit in James’ crown and moans like he’s _dying._  


The coiling, sparking heat in James’ gut snaps. He bucks, whole body shuddering, as he comes.  


Cum leaks from between Keith’s lips and slips down his chin. He chases it with his fingers and tongue, catching every drop and swallowing them down as he gasps.  


Kosmo pants, a long, thin whimper escaping from between bared teeth as he shivers mightily.  


Keith’s eyes roll. The sheets protest under his nails as they shred. His mouth drops open around a ringing wail as his body jerks. His chest heaves, piercings glinting in the light.  


Kosmo huffs, maw closing before he sniffs along Keith’s neck and back. He noses Keith’s hair and pins James with those golden eyes again. There’s still a hunger there, banked but present.  


It takes some time for Keith and Kosmo to separate.  


The space wolf’s knot softens after a small length of time in which the both of them continually shudder and shiver with aftershocks and oversensitivity.  


Keith falls into the sheets when Kosmo finally pulls out. He presses his cheek into the mussed bedding with a hum that sounds more like a purr than anything else.  


James shuffles around to where Kosmo is lapping at the toned muscle and soft skin of Keith’s thighs.  


Chubby pink folds are messy with slick. He’s still open and fluttering with every pass of the space wolf’s tongue. He’s frothy with cum, even as it leaks from him.  


James reaches out, palms slipping over sweat- and spit-slick skin. Flushed skin pales as his fingers press. He pulls Keith open and watches Kosmo’s tongue rove.  


Keith makes increasingly desperate noises as Kosmo laps at his cunt and James holds him open. He comes with another ringing cry, bucking and shivering between them.  


Kosmo sits back with a soft huff as Keith’s knees finally give out.  


James’ fingers itch to smooth dark, sweaty hair from the sharp lines of Keith’s jaw and cheek. He does after a moment and the rumbling emanating from Keith’s chest picks back up.  


Thick, dark lashes lift hazily. Plush lips curve into a lopsided smirk.  


“Next time….It’s your turn. Kosmo’s just as eager as I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at you. Fucking hot.” Keith’s breath washes over his skin. “Me and Kosmo have been wanting this for a while. We’re gonna make you feel so good. You want that?”

“Fuck, baby. You’re so hard already and I’ve barely touched you.”  
  


James bites his lip and tries to stay still. Skilled fingers curl around his length and cup him easily.  
  


A warm, calloused hand slides up his chest. Fingers catch on a nipple and tweak ever so carefully. His chest pushes into the touch and his cock twitches. The ring around his base weighs him down, makes him bob against the fingers that cage him.  
  


The blindfold over his eyes rubs against his lids and lashes. It’s a soft black thing, flimsy and cheap, but it does the job.  
  


His fingers curl and twist at his sides as Keith toys with his nipples until he’s squirming. Little half-muffled whimpers escape his parted lips.  
  


“Look at you. Fucking hot.” Keith’s breath washes over his skin. “Me and Kosmo have been wanting this for a while. We’re gonna make you feel so good. You want that?”  
  


James nods, hard and fast.  
  


“Good boy.” Keith’s voice dips into something low that slides over his skin like warm honey.  
  


The praise drips down his spine and has him arching subtly. Keith strokes his cock once more in reward before pulling his hand away completely.  
  


James strains his ears but remains still.  
  


Something chimes quietly and James’ breath catches in his chest. Cool, supple leather settles against his neck. Warm knuckles skim the bob of his Adam’s apple. The leather shifts, tightens just enough as it’s worked through the buckle. A sliver of cold taps against the very top of his chest.  
  


Keith’s fingers curl under his chin and tip his head up.  
  


The kiss is hot and messy and James can’t follow it; too lost in the darkness and heat churning through his body.  
  


“Beautiful boy.” Keith presses his thumb against the center of James’ lower lip. “Let’s get you ready, huh?”  
  


“Please,” James whispers, voice cracking on the single syllable.  
  


“Down. Elbows and knees.”  
  


He obeys. The pillow softens the press of his joints into the floor. Warm hands nudge his legs apart. Thumbs press into his cheeks as palms curve over his ass. He’s spread under the touch.  
  


“What a pretty boy.”  
  


James quivers under the praise and tries to stay still as Keith kneads at him. Warm breath washes over sensitive skin. Something wet and hot slips along the crack of his ass in a long, languorous drag.  
  


His fingers spasm on the floor as his mouth falls open. A noise pushes out of his chest; thin and loud.  
  


Keith laps at him, slowly shortening the length of his touches until he’s centered in on James’ hole. He works him with constant changes in touch, pattern, and pressure. Spit rolls down his balls in little rivulets that cool in gusts of breath.  
  


When Keith’s tongue slips past his rim, James keens into the pillows beneath his elbows.  
  


He can hear how messy Keith is making him. He can hear Keith’s pleasure in the act; in the way he hums and purrs as he works his tongue and mouth. Wet pops and smacks and breathy noises fill the room, mingling with James’ heavy breaths.  
  


On the other side of the door, Kosmo whines. His claws tap against the hard floor.  
  


Keith huffs a laugh and pulls his mouth away. He gives James’ ass a squeeze before his hands move back completely.  
  


James whimpers at the loss and tilts his hips back.  
  


Bare feet pad over the floor before returning. Plastic cracks in the hush that’s fallen over the room. Something thunks softly and gets pushed across the floor.  
  


Keith’s hand returns, fingers pulling him open once more.  
  


Warm liquid drizzles over his hole and slides down over his balls. It’s streaked back up and over sensitive skin lovingly. The pad of a finger presses against his rim.  
  


James sucks in a breath as it breaches him. He whimpers as Keith works him open.  
  


Lube slicks him, draws forth a new set of debauched noises as he arches in supplication. His cock bobs between his legs, precum drooling from the slit with each finger Keith adds.  
  


The digits spread within him every now and then and Keith groans at the sight as he pulls them free.  
  


The soft scraping sound comes again. Plastic clicks. Cool lube drizzles over his hole and runs down. It trickles into where Keith still holds him open and spread, making his hips buck and his thighs shake. A trickle escapes when Keith pulls his fingers free completely.  
  


“One more thing, baby. Just one more.” Keith shuffles behind him again.  
  


Cool plastic and padding wrap around his ankles. The bar spreads his legs apart and keeps him there, all open and defenseless.  
  


It makes his cock kick hard and his hole flutter.  
  


Warm hands run up his back. Nails scratch lightly at his scalp.  
  


“Tell me your color, baby.”  
  


James gasps, works to find his voice.  
  


“Green. ‘M green.”  
  


“Good boy. Such a good boy. I’m gonna let Kosmo in, now, okay?”  
  


James nods, cheek rubbing against his forearms and the pillows. Keith’s fingers run through his hair again.  
  


They lift away and Keith rises. He pads over the floor. The door hisses open.  
  


Claws click as Kosmo trots in. Soft fur brushes over James’ skin. A cold nose pushes into his hair, trails down his spine before nudging at the soft curve of his ass.  
  


James lets out a breathy noise and cants his hips back.  
  


“Kosmo,” Keith’s voice is firm.  
  


Kosmo’s curious nose immediately retreats. James whines.  
  


“James, up.”  
  


James scrambles onto his hands and knees. The action is made a little difficult with the bar between his ankles. He wobbles a bit.  
  


“Still.”  
  


Who the command is meant for, James isn’t sure, but he obeys anyway.  
  


Something warm and wet gets smeared over a nipple. Then the other. Keith’s fingers paint him in the sticky-slick substance. It wets him in seemingly random stripes and lines. It’s only when wet fingers slide over his mouth that James realizes what it is.  
  


The musky-sweet-salt scent and taste roll over his tongue and make his mouth water. He’s thrown back to when Keith had pressed fingers wet with his own arousal over his tongue and ridden him hungrily.  
  


James groans, mouth falling open.  
  


“Kosmo. Go ahead.”  
  


Soft, pointed ears and sleek fur brush over James’ skin. Whiskers tickle and trail, ghosts of sensation.  
  


Kosmo’s tongue flicks out, just the right side of rough. He laps over every streak of cyprine he finds greedily.  
  


James’ cock bobs and sways under the attention, leaking as he cries out and tries to keep his balance. He gasps breathlessly as Kosmo laps at his length and tries to press his nose further back.  
  


The space wolf returns to his assigned task when Keith speaks his name with an edge.  
  


He licks up James’ body, along the vee of his hips and the dip of his navel. He licks the nubs of James’ nipples until James’ cock aches and his breath comes edged with something close to sobs. His nose nudges the disk attached to the collar’s ring. Then, he’s licking into James’ mouth.  
  


James moans raggedly, opening to the intrusion as his head hazes over.  
  


“Kosmo. Back.”  
  


The space wolf huffs but moves away.  
  


“Baby, you good?” Keith runs his hands over skin damp with sweat and spit.  
  


James swallows hard but nods. He wants this. Badly.  
  


Keith feeds him a kiss sloppy enough to rival Kosmo’s before gently coaxing him back down onto his hands and knees.  
  


The pillows slip beneath his palms. James readjusts just as fingers dig into his cheeks and pull them apart. A trickle of lube runs down his crack and over his balls.  
  


“I’m gonna watch that pretty little hole of yours open up for Kosmo’s cock. He’s gonna make you feel so good, baby. You’ll never want anything else again.”  
  


James keens softly as Keith gives the command. Soft fur brushes his back. Strong legs bracket his shoulders and thighs. Something hard and hot and wet ruts against the crack of his ass. It’s big. So big it makes his head haze over.  
  


The head slips over his hole once, twice…. It catches and then Kosmo is moving in little jerky rolls of his hips. He presses past James’ rim with a huff that ruffles his hair.  
  


James shakes and makes a sound that causes his lungs to burn. His fingers clench around the pillows. His cock jerks hard.  
  


“Good boy. Nice and slow.”  
  


Kosmo begins the little circles of thrusts again, slowly working his cock deeper and deeper. The head slides over something that makes James’ moans pitch desperately.  
  


“ _Oh_ . Found a button, did he?” Keith’s voice drips, all hot honey.  
  


James gasps breathlessly. He flutters around Kosmo helplessly as the space wolf presses deeper. The soft fur of his hips and belly finally bump against his ass.  
  


Kosmo’s cock fills him completely. It’s hot and thick and twitches. There’s a slight swell at the very base that makes his belly clench with want.  
  


“Still.” Keith murmurs.  
  


James moans. His hole flutter with the noise and causes Kosmo’s cock to jump within him. He whines desperately, knuckles surely turning white around the pillows.  
  


There’s the sound of movement again. Warm, toned skin brushes his arms. Fingers thread through his hair and slowly coax him down onto his elbows.  
  


Keith uses the hold on his hair to direct him.  
  


“Want you to use your mouth on me just how I used mine the first time. Remember, baby?”  
  


James groans, opening blindly and trusting Keith to guide him.  
  


Musky heat radiates against his face before his open mouth finds slick, swollen flesh. He wastes no time in rolling his tongue between chubby folds.  
  


“Kosmo. Go.”  
  


James keens as Kosmo moves.  
  


The space wolf’s hips stir, cock slipping back just to press back in. James is slowly left empty before being filled; spread open torturously and beautifully over and over again.  
  


He loses himself in Keith’s cunt and Kosmo’s cock.  
  


The room fills with obscene, slick noises and the deafening sound of their breathing. He can hear himself making noises but can’t bring himself to care. Not when Kosmo’s knot has begun to swell against his rim, catching on every press in and pull out.  
  


Keith rides his tongue in greedy little rolls of his hips. He keeps up a stream of filth the entire time, interspersed throughout with praise for the both of them.  
  


“Does he feel good, Kosmo? All tight and hot?”  
  


“Look at you, taking Kosmo’s cock. He feels so good, doesn’t he? Almost too much but it’s _so good._ ”  
  


“Kosmo, you’re such a good boy. Harder. Faster.”  
  


“Baby, look at you. You’re gonna be ruined. Kosmo’s ruining you for every other cock. Nothing is ever gonna be this good and you know it.”  
  


“Good boy, Kosmo. Look how much our baby loves your cock. Look how much he wants that knot. Give it to him, Kosmo. Knot him up. Fill him up.”  
  


“ _Ahhh_ , fuck, baby. I love your mouth. _Ah._  Yeah. There. Fuck, look at you just _taking_ him. You want his knot? You want his cum? Want him to fill you up? Mark you up from the inside out?”  
  


James shakes, desperate to come. He sobs against Keith’s cunt.  
  


“Make me come and I’ll take that ring off, baby. C’mon. Make me come.”  
  


James sets back in, messy and desperate. He rolls Keith’s dick between his lips and over his tongue.  
  


He groans when Kosmo’s knot swells further, catching almost impossibly with every movement.  
  


Keith comes with a loud cry. He grinds his pussy against James’ mouth until his shaking subsides.  
  


The pillows slide, cotton whispering over the floor. Kosmo’s breath washes hot and wet over his shoulders and neck. Dexterous fingers gently coax the ring around the base of his cock free.  
  


James almost comes then. His cock weeps as it bobs free of the ring and sways with the rhythm of Kosmo’s fucking.

Kosmo’s knot finally fills out, locking tightly against James’ rim. The sensation burns bright and makes James cry out. Kosmo’s hips lose all pace and pattern. His cock twitches, kicks deep inside. Liquid heat pulses as it floods James.  
  


It’s then that James loses himself completely.  
  


He comes with a scream that cracks into silence. His whole body shakes. His hole clenches, rippling around Kosmo’s cock as if begging for more.  
  


Kosmo whines and laps at his bared neck and shoulders.  
  


Keith pets his hair and cheeks softly until Kosmo’s knot softens and his cock slips free.  
  


Only then does Keith move, all lazy and deliberate as he nudges Kosmo aside and pushes the space wolf’s cum back inside James’ open, frothy hole.  
  


“Good boy. Such good boys.” Something tapered presses at James’ rim.  
  


It widens as it pushes deep. His hips buck before something cool and flat settles against his rim. A plug. His mind whites out briefly.  
  


“There. Let’s get your cleaned up, baby. Then, later, we won’t even have to prep you again. And maybe, if you’re really good, I’ll let Kosmo lick his cum out of you before he fills you up again, hm?”


End file.
